Rebuilding Things That Really Matter (Snowbarry Fanfic)
by cwestionator
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about the CW Flash TV Series. This story is following the original story except that Barry develops feelings for Vaitlin instead of Iris. It takes place in the first episode of Season 2. Joe told him that instead of rebuilding bricks and paint he should rebuild things that really matter, and he instantly thinks of Caitlin...
1. Chapter 1

**Rebuilding Things That** _ **Really**_ **Matter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any of the characters associated with the Flash.**

 **This is My First EVER Fanfiction, so don't go too hard on me.**

 **This is a Snowbarry Fanfiction. This story follows the CW Flash TV show series and takes place in the first episode of season 2, Nothing has changed apart from Barry developing feelings for Caitlin rather than Iris.**

 **ENJOY!**

They did it, they took him down, with of course the loss of two great men-Ronnie and Eddie. It's been 6 months since the singularity occurred and Barry has pushed everyone he cared about away to prevent anything happening to them. 6 months away from Joe, Iris, Cisco, and of course Caitlin. Joe still worked at the CCPD and convinced Cisco to join him and help him out at the station. Iris is still a reporter, but still mourning over her loss. Caitlin…Every day of those 6 months Barry thought about her, curious how she was doing, after her losing her fiancé twice. Apparently, she got a job in Mercury Labs, focusing on Bio-Engineering studies to get her mind occupied.

It was 'Flash Day', And Barry was the least excited about it, he wasn't even sure he was going to go, but he did, and he was glad he did. "- And here I honour the key to the city to The Flash!" the mayor said ecstatically. There was a short silence before he 'flashed' onto the stage. As hard as it was, Barry tried to smile to the crowd and accept the key, knowing that he didn't save the city alone. "Thank you all, I love this city and I will do everything in my power to protect it, but on that day of the singularity, I was not the only one who saved this city, I had help from Detective Eddie Thawne, who sacrificed his life to save me from the Reverse-Flash, Ronnie Raymond- 1 half of the Firestorm sacrificed himself to stop the singularity from sucking up the whole city!" He said with tears forming in his eyes, making sure everyone knew what heroes they were. He took the key and raised it in the air in front of everyone, searching for 1 particular person, and there she was, as beautiful as ever. Wearing red under a brown coat, matching her brown shoes, her brown curls, and her brown eyes, her eyes, Barry has lost himself in there so many times before. She was smiling her great and rare smile, she looked genuinely happy for him, as she always did for his accomplishments. He didn't stare at her as long as he would have like to because an evil meta-human had come to ruin the day. He flashes just in time to save his old partners Joe and Cisco. After being knocked down several times by the meta-human who could apparently grow 3 times bigger, Barry flashes to carry back two large barrels,

"What are you doing?" Joe asked, giving an expression of confusion.

"I'm throwing, you're shooting." He warned Joe as he hurled them in the air towards the meta-human.

Two bullets were fired, one for each barrel, causing the gasoline barrels to explode, hurting the meta-human enough for him to shrink back to his initial size. He scurried away but Barry couldn't catch him because one of the shards of the barrels had stabbed through his thigh. Before heading to the CCPD, he looked back to where Caitlin had been standing, but she was gone. Barry was at his desk leaned back on his chair, with his hand holding his chin up. He was thinking, about his friends and family that he pushed away and what joy it brought seeing them, especially Caitlin, oh how he missed Caitlin. His thoughts were interrupted by a man who was there to give him a USB that Imposter Wells had left him to watch. He was contemplating whether he should open or not until his thoughts were interrupted again, 'STAR Labs – Unauthorized Entry' his monitor showed. As he flashed to STAR Labs, he was surprised to see Iris, Cisco, Dr stein, and Joe. Discussing about the meta-human. Thanks to the brilliance of , and Cisco's Computer Genius they were able to predict where 'Atom-Smasher' will be. Flash got there in a matter of seconds, he tried everything he could, but Atom-Smasher was too big and strong to defeat, Barry was being tossed around like a rag-doll, he was beaten to a pulp, and nearly to death if it wasn't for the team's quick thinking back at STAR Labs. As soon as Barry saw the opportunity he flashed as fast as he could back to STAR Labs, before passing-out in the whole way from all the pain and exhaustion, blood oozing from his nose and cuts, bruising on his face and body. He woke up to see Joe by his side, which always a relieving sight, even since he was a kid. 

"I gotchu, you're okay." reassuring Barry.

"I'm not okay, Joe." Barry said with a blank expression.

"Yeah well you would've got killed if it wasn't for and Cisco." Joe, trying to make a point.

"It's better than getting my friends killed." Barry said trying to make his own point.

"Barry, you weren't the only one making decisions that day. Eddie and Ronnie, they chose to help you stop Wells, and the singularity. So stop with this hogging all the blame and regret, we all live with it, now move on"

Barry was touched, Barry knew he was right. A single tear streamed down his cheek as Joe's words stabbed through him. Joe got through to him, as he always did when he was going through hard times. Barry rubbed his face, wiping away the wet trail of his single tear. "What do I do now?"

"Well, I know you've been rebuilding central city at night, Its just bricks and paint, Barry. Maybe you should start **rebuilding things that really matter**." Joe advised.  
Those words instantly reminded him of Caitlin, the first person he thought of, the most important to him. He missed her so much, her brown curls that bounced on her shoulders when she was walking, her beautiful and rare smile that warmed his soul and her eyes, her brown soulful eyes that Barry had lost himself in several times before. He knew she was going to be the first person to rebuild their bond. Barry looked at Joe, giving Joe a look that said he understood, a nod to tell him he'll do it, and a long hug, that said 'thanks'. Barry changed into his casual clothes and flashed to Mercury Labs to visit Caitlin.

Barry quietly sneaked to the entrance of Caitlin's lab and leaned his shoulder on the door frame. Caitlin didn't notice that Barry had been there for quite a while, she was too focused on her work and what she was doing she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She has always been like that, it's one of the things Barry admired about her. He would always take advantage of this and stare at her beautiful self and admire her, without her noticing. That was exactly what he was doing, without Caitlin even knowing, Barry was admiring her, and she was as beautiful as ever, and just when he thought she couldn't get any cuter, she bit her lip, Barry had always found that so cute and attractive. It felt so good to see her. He'd always had feelings for Caitlin but there was always something in between the two – First, he found out he had super-human speed, then, Ronnie coming back to life, then, the betrayal of Wells, who turned out to be the Reverse-Flash, the man who killed his mother. He got used to his speed, they took down Reverse-Flash, and Ronnie's… gone. Everything that was holding him back before, isn't anymore, but he was still unsure if he should talk to her about them being 'together' or it was too soon…

She finally noticed, "Barry, what are you doing here?" she was shocked, but in her voice there was an undertone of delight.

"I'm sorry, I should've called, I Just wanted to see you." He said sincerely. Those last few words sent chills through her body.

"It's been a while." She said with one of her rare smiles, which warmed Barry's whole body. He couldn't do anything but give her a smile back when he saw hers.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for pushing you and everyone else away, it must have been hard getting over… him, alone." Barry said resisting to say Ronnie's name in case Caitlin was still recovering.

"yeah well, it's a lot easier the second time, I've been through this depressing drill before," She looked down at the floor, then back up to Barry's gaze meeting his eyes. Caitlin's deep, brown eyes were just as entrancing as he last saw them. Before Barry could say anything, she continued "Why are you here, Barry?" she asked. Her eyes were glistening, she was biting her bottom lip, Barry could tell she was holding back tears.

Barry was speechless, he didn't know what to say, or want to say anything. He couldn't do anything else but walk to her and hug her, tight. They stand in the middle of her lab with Barry's arms around her shoulders, her arms around his abdomen, and her head snug in the hollow of Barry's neck. "I'm sorry, Cait, I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"It's not your fault," She told him. "I know you tried your best, you always do." She pulled away from Barry's arms and gave him a smile as she wiped away her tears. "Now answer my question, why are you here, Barry Allen?" she asked again.

"I missed you." He said, although he wasn't lying, he wasn't telling the whole truth, and Caitlin knew that, she knew him too well, they knew eachother too well. She raised an eyebrow at Barry, and he knew that she knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He had to tell her how he really felt about her, to rebuild their bond…. Even if telling her might destroy their bond.

"I-I…. Look, Cait… I…." he stuttered out as much as he could. Caitlin held his hand, to help comfort him.

"you can tell me anything, Barry." Comforting Barry, reassuring that she was there for him, and always will be.

"Caitlin Snow, I love you," He said, tightening the grip on her hand. His eyes dead serious, relieved that he had finally told her, but scared that she might reject him. She was shocked, she froze, intensified the gaze between their eyes, and it her lip hard. For the first time, Barry had no idea what she was thinking, or what she was going to say. "You're gorgeous, brilliant, kind, genuine, witty. Ever since I woke up from that coma, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I had feelings for you, and as I got to know you more those feelings just kept growing. Caitlin Snow –" He was cut off when Caitlin's soft lips fell on his, she couldn't wait any longer to kiss him. She had feelings for Barry too, deep inside, but after everything that's happened and Barry's confession, those feelings came out. Barry kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

There was so much passion and tension in the kiss, all the emotions they were both hiding, love, compassion, fear, anger, pain, finally being released through this kiss. Their lips parted for a brief second before their lips meet for the second time, more intense this time. Barry pushes her forward until she's up against a wall. He carries her thigh up, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. While one hand was under her thigh, the other on her back, he carried her up with ease, Caitlin widened her eyes, she's never realized how strong he is. As he carried her up onto the top of her desk, he dropped something, that looked like a USB from his pocket, she didn't care at the moment. He pushed her down on the desk until they are both laying on the desk making out. Barry was starting to unbutton his shirt, Caitlin knows where this is heading, so she stops him.

"Nuh-uh-uh, no no no," Caitlin said, teasing him. Barry looked confused. "I know you're the Flash, but not so fast Mr, you're not getting any more then this kiss, after leaving me alone for 6 months." She teased. Barry got the message, he grinned. He was disappointed, but he knew she wasn't that type of girl.

"I'm okay with that, it wouldn't be Caitlin Snow if it was easy." He teased back giving her a smirk, as he buttoned back up his shirt. He put out his hand, for Caitlin to safely get down from her desk.

"Oh, a gentleman now, are we?" she teased him before fixing herself up.

"If that's what you want." He said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She smiled and bit her lip. She picked up the USB that he dropped just now. "What's this?"

"It's a video , or Eobard left it for me. I still haven't watched it, I'm nervous."

"What if we watch it together?" she suggested giving him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he gave back the warmest smile he has ever given, because he was happy, he was happy with her.

 **WHEW. I'M DONE. That's it my first Fanfic, Hope you guys like it :)  
Please Review and Support.  
I have no idea whether I should make another one. Tell me if I should, and I will.**


	2. Snowbarry Jealousy

_**Jelousy**_

 **Hey guys, thanks for the support and reviews, here's chapter 2!**

The story continues from the last chapter following the original story of season 2, where they meet Jay Garrick and find out there are a whole multiverse of other Earths. 'Caitlin and Jay' and 'Barry and Patty' never happened, however there is still jealousy from the two.

"Forward." preached, raising his glass of champagne.

"Forward." Both Joe and Iris said, raising his glass, holding Iris by his side tight.

"Forward." Caitlin and Barry said raising their glasses to before smiling to eachother, holding eachothers hands tight. Nobody saw, they thought, but Iris did. She smiled to see Barry happy, but mad that he hasn't told her.

"Forward." Cisco and Henry said with wide smiles, laughing.

Barry and Henry talked about him having to leave Central City so he wouldn't get in anyone's way. Caitlin saw his distressed face from across the room and bit her lip, feeling sympathy for him, whatever they're talking about. Iris creeped up on Caitlin behind her. "hey, what's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Barry's looking stressed out talking to his dad, something has to be wrong. I feel so bad for him, bad things always happen to him."

"He's been my brother almost my whole life, you have no idea what he's gone through." A small pause before she continued on, "so, you seem to have sympathy for him, do you have any other feelings for Barry" Caitlin looked back to her with a raised eyebrow, she looked nervous and bit her lip some more.

"Me? And Barry? No, we're just friends." She lied, she was a horrible liar, Barry loved that about her. Iris raised her eyebrow. Caitlin sighed, "only one kiss, but that's it." Iris raised her eyebrows a second time, Caitlin looked to the ground, "it would've been more if I didn't stop that animal" she mumbled, but Iris could only pick out a few words.

Iris laughed at her expression reminding her of a small girl who had just got a scolding. "I'm happy for you, you two make a cute couple, but don't keep it a secret for too long." She advised. They hugged before leaving the party after everyone else. She wanted to see how Barry was doing, but she can tell when he wants time alone, so she heads back to STAR Labs.

Barry and Joe enter the cortex with a smile on both their faces. "Hey." Caitlin said, happy to see Barry happy. "Hey!" Joe replied. Barry walked towards Caitlin, "hey" he whispered warm and soft, giving chills down her back. They smiled at eachother before Cisco told Barry abut the suit upgrade and the increased security program. "-So, nobody can just waltz in here." Cisco said proudly before getting interrupted by a man who had 'waltzed' into the cortex. "I am Jay Garrick and your world is in danger." He said.

"let's do some tests on you, to find out if you're telling the truth." Barry said. Cisco noticed the intense look he gave to Jay when Caitlin was doing tests on him. Barry was squinting his eyes, his eyebrows pointing downwards, making sure Jay doesn't pull anything. Cisco shrugged and went back to his computer.

An alarm went off, "That's sand man," Jay said, he looked at a mad Cisco, before he said "at least on Earth-2." Barry flashed off, he tried to fight him but nothing was working, everytime he threw a punch, he turned to sand and Barry's fist just went through him. Barry couldn't fight him, and he got away.

Back at STAR Labs, "Hey Cait, I need some help with the case on sand-man, mind helping me at CCPD?" he asked, while grabbing his coat to get going.

"Yeah, sure" she replied as she gave a warm smile.

"oh and Cisco Joe needs you there too." Barry told him.

"Aight, lets all go in Caitlin's car" before anybody could say anything Cisco jumped out his chair and out of the cortex, Barry and Caitlin shrugged and shared a laugh as they followed behind Cisco.

They all went to Barry's office, where Cisco currently worked at. Cisco jumped on his computer and Caitlin started up Barry's computer. Right after Barry hung his coat up, someone was at the entrance of his room. "Hey, Barry can I talk to you?" a pretty blonde girl in the full CCPD uniform asked.

"Yeah, sure Patty, what's up?" Barry said as he walked outside the room, where Cisco and Caitlin couldn't hear them but can still see them.

Cisco noticed the same look Barry had earlier on Caitlin's face. Cisco smiled, then shrugged back to his work. He knew something was up between her and Barry. Jay messaged Cisco saying he's got an idea. Barry left the room making sure nobody saw him before heflashed off leaving the two to keep working on the meta-human case.

Barry was practicing throwing lightning with Jay. He was having trouble hitting the target and he let out all his frustration on Jay, and he didn't know why. He shouted at him, telling him he's a liar and he isn't even a speedster, so how the hell is he gonna teach him.

Meanwhile in Barry's office, "Hi, I'm Patty." Patty said putting her hand out. Caitlin sighed and rolled her eyes, before shaking her hand.

"Caitlin." She said with a visibly-forced smile. Cisco pulled out his phone and recorded

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, but is there a reason you don't like me?" she tried to be polite but it came out sassy.

"Is there a reason I should like you?" Caitlin hissed back, intending to be sassy. She went back to her computer.

Cisco got uncomfortable and stopped recording, and left the room. Patty leaves to see Cisco eavesdropping on their conversation. Patty told Caitlin, and walked away. Cisco entered the room to see an angry Caitlin.

Cisco sent the video to Barry with the caption 'Meow, Cait is so jealous.' Barry saw the video and realised why he was so mad at Jay, he was also jealous of him. He was about to apologize to him, but the meta-human alarm. Patty was kidnapped by Sand-man. Barry nodded to Jay and flashed both of them to the location Cisco pinned from CCPD, quite the hunch he had. As Jay distracted him Barry saved Patty and got her to safety before the chair could explode. He ran in circles and surprised Sand-man with his lightning throw turning, him to glass as he was shot up in the air and shattering into pieces once he hit the ground.

He hugged Jay and told him how he really felt. He forgave him and they were on the same page, for now. Caitlin saw Patty on the way-out and she realised what she said to her.

"Hey I am so sorry on how I acted earlier, I don't know what got over me. I promise you I'm not that mean." Caitlin said, looking guilty.

"It's okay, I know why, Cisco told me" she said back with a smile.

Everyone met up back at STAR Labs, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Jay and . Cisco told Barry and Caitlin his funny perspective and the two told eachother that they'll never be jealous again. "Guys, I just want to let you all know now, that me and Caitlin are dating. There was a silence in the room.

"Damnit" swore, as he went in his pocket to grab his wallet out, he took out a $20 bill and handed it to Joe. They all laughed and everyone was happy for them.

 **Chapter 2 compleeete. Review and Favourite please it means a lot to me, and keeps me going. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
